


Someone Who Listens

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self projection, Short Story, i wrote this through my tears at 2:30 am, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime could never get a word in. Then one day, he met someone who listened to everything he had to say.Although...things don't always go as expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Someone Who Listens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I wrote this at 2:30 am through my tears so I hope you enjoy...? I'm self projecting a lot here, but don't want to burden any of my friends with my petty shit, so I'm just expressing it as Iwaizumi, which I seem to be doing a lot recently.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy my dumb petty angst drabble that is pretty much my dumbass feelings. As much as you can, at least,, ehehe.

Iwaizumi Hajime could never get a word in.

He was always being talked over, his ideas being stolen, no one ever payed attention to him.

It didn't bother him that much...At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. Day after day after day, people constantly overlooking him just because he was 'boring' or 'a weirdo' or 'antisocial.' He tried to tell himself that it was okay, it didn't matter, but deep down, he knew it was hurting him. No one seemed to care about anything he tried to say, and it was painful.

Hajime was...never really able to understand his feelings. He didn't know if he was actually feeling something, or if he was just forcing himself to think a certain way, because he didn't want to disappoint anyone, and because it was the 'right thing to think.'

So he would constantly tell himself that his feelings weren't true. It was fine, he was just being overdramatic. People didn't have to listen to him all the time. It's not like he could force them to, anyway.

Then, one day, he met someone who was different.

His name was Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was sweet. He was kind, and caring, and could be a bit of a jerk and annoying at times, but he actually listened to Hajime. He would stop to pay attention to what he had to say, and take his ideas and thoughts into account.

He let Hajime express his own opinions, and even if he made fun of him for some of them, he let him be true to himself, while letting Hajime know that no matter what, he would always care for him, and that Hajime mattered.

This was all new to Hajime...others still didn't pay attention to him, but whenever Oikawa was around, he always made sure that Iwaizumi got a turn to talk. His confidence grew, having someone listen to him finally, and he learned how to speak up. He learned that people would listen to him if he made them listen to him.

Although...it was much easier in real life. Even if he told himself he could do it, sometimes he couldn't. He was still talked over and ignored, and it hurt, but he knew that Oikawa...cared. 

He got jealous easily. He developed...an attachment to Oikawa. Not necessarily a romantic one, but an attachment nonetheless.

He would want to talk to Oikawa all the time, constantly video calling him, since they lived in different towns.

He enjoyed the boy's presence, and just wanted things to stay like that forever.

And then they made some internet friends.

They joined a chatroom, where they quickly made their way into a friend group with some other people, who were all so super nice, one of them being Hinata.

Both Oikawa and Hajime were very close to Hinata, although Hajime was a little more close, having joined the chatroom earlier than Oikawa. Things were going great! Hajime had more people to talk to, and they also would listen to him.

It felt nice...until one day.

Things started going a but downhill. Hajime would type things in the chat, wanting some sort of answer, and minutes later, another one of the members would say something completely different, ignoring his words completely.

It felt...bad. He felt like he was being ignored again. He thought, 'why can't they at least wait ten minutes before saying their thing? I do that for them. If they say something, I'll always wait for a while before changing the topic, because I don't want to ignore them like I was. So why can't they do that for me?'

He got mad, but tried to push down his feelings. After all, it was only one person, and it happened not that often. It was fine.

Until another person started doing it. And then another.

He started feeling worse. He felt like they didn't care what he had to say. He felt like he was worthless again, and there was no one there who would listen to him.

When Oikawa was there, he would always listen to Hajime, but Hajime had a bad habit of staying up very late, and Oikawa didn't...so when this happened...when he was ignored, Oikawa wasn't there to talk to.

Of course, it wasn't Oikawa's fault, he'd never blame it on him. Oikawa always helped him. He was amazing, and probably one of the best things that had happened to Hajime in his dull and miserable life.

Then, things got even worse...

Still being ignored and talked over, Hajime wanted to call Oikawa, so they could talk and just hang out on call when they couldn't see each other in real life. 

Oikawa agreed, and Hajime got really happy! It had been more than a week since they had last called, and he missed seeing the other boy's face.

But...when they got on call, they talked, and they joked, but it seemed like Oikawa wasn't really...paying attention to Hajime.

He was on his computer, typing away.

When asked what he was doing, in a joking manner, Oikawa responded by saying that he was dming with Hinata.

They were talking about Hinata's girlfriend, Yachi, and dumb things that she had done before they got together, and that they were talking about writing something small together.

Hajime felt...betrayed. He knew that he shouldn't, as he couldn't stop Oikawa from doing anything, but he still felt bad.

It made him feel bad that Oikawa was ignoring him for someone else, and he wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream and cry and ask Oikawa why he couldn't just ignore Hinata and talk to him! They were on call for god's sake! Pay attention to the person actually in front of you! The person you actually know! The person who you had met in real life, and had so many more memories and funny moment with.

_Pay attention to Hajime- Not Hinata!!!_

But it's not like he could actually say any of that. It would be rude...Oikawa could make his own choices. And if he wanted to ignore Hajime for two days in a row, when they went on call together to talk to Hinata instead...than that's what he could do. Hajime couldn't stop him. It would be unfair to Oikawa.

This send Hajime into a downwards spiral, and being combined with the others still ignoring him and talking over his messages...

One day he just broke.

He shut his phone off and cried

He cried and cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore, and he scribbled out his feelings in a diary and wanted to burn it.

Everything was wrong, nothing was the same, and if he tried to do anything about it...to say anything to anyone...

_He would just be ignored anyway...so what was the point?_

Sadly, there is no happy ending for Hajime's story yet.

He doesn't know what to do.

He feels suffocated, trapped, and doesn't feel like there's anyone in his life who he can go to anymore who would actually understand.

He apologizes for the unsatisfying ending of his lousy story, but he kindly reminds you that not everything always has a happy end.

Remember that you are loved, and everyone goes through hard times. Hajime is sure that at some point things will get better for him. So he knows that they will get better for you too.

Stay strong, stay safe.

There will always be someone out there to listen to you...Hajime knows that as well...even if he is still looking.

_**Thank you.** _


End file.
